The Shadow Power
by Pixiepheonixstar
Summary: She was given the power from the shadow even before she was born. When he takes the power from her he thinks he has won. What he didn't realize is that he gave her something even more powerful. When she ends up back in the place she swore she would never return can she do what is needed to ensure the safety of her friends and family? (Suck at summaries. Please Read and Review)
1. Origins

Origins  
>This was a place that she had come to in her dreams since she was a child. It had been a long time since she dreamed about it. When she woke up on the beach that she had been to many times before she wasn't sure why she would be dreaming about this place again. She wasn't a child anymore. In fact she was long past being a child. She was a grown woman. She decided to explore a bit and maybe she could figure out why her dreams had brought her here. She started into the woods. She figured she would just try to find her way to the camp. Peter would know why she was here. He always did before. It wasn't until she had almost reached the camp that things got different than most of her visits. There was a boy guarding the entrance to the camp.<p>

"Stop!" The boy yelled.

"It's OK. I'm a friend. I need to speak to pan." She told the boy.

"You're a liar. You're an adult. Pan doesn't have adult friends or girl friends." He shouted.

He raised the bow he was using to defend the camp and pointed it at her. She thought to herself how different this dream was. It felt like it was slowly becoming a nightmare and she was ready to wake up. It wasn't until she saw him pull the string back that she realized he was going to shot her. She turned and started to run away screaming for help. She didn't get far when she felt the arrow hit her in the back. It had connected with her lower back and made its way through to the front. When she looked down and saw the arrowhead coming out of the front of her. It was that moment she realized that this wasn't a dream. It was real. She was some how on the island. It wasn't a fake made up land in her head. She screamed again when a wave of pain shot through her body again. She realized that she had been shot through the shoulder. She heard a voice yelling as the person came through the clearing.

"What is going on?" The voice said.

She recognized the voice and turned to look back. Just above her the shadow was descending toward her quickly. Through the clearing just in time to see her wrapped in a dark mist came a young man. Before the shadow had completely encased her she caught the eyes of the boy. Her blue eyes locked onto his green eyes.

"Lilly?" he said. Before she could answer him she was gone into the black mist. He went over to where she had been and saw the blood on the ground. She was gravely wounded.

"What did you do?" He yelled at the boy.

"She said she was a friend but she was a grown up and grown ups don't belong here." He told him.

"When did you get permission to decide who is allowed on the island. Last i checked that power belongs to me alone." He said moving to the boy and ripping the bow from his hands.

"I didn't know you actually knew her. Why does it matter she was an adult and a girl neither should be here." The boy said.

Anger flared in pan and he struck the boy so hard he fell to the ground bleeding from his mouth. He keeled down and grabbed the boy by the hair turning his head to face him.

"Don't ever for a moment think that you decide anything on this island. I make the decisions. I allowed you to live because you were useful. That is no longer the case." He spat at the boy.

He signaled for a couple of the boys with him to grab the boy.

"Take him to the pit. He has out lived his usefulness." He told them.

The boys protests could be heard as he was dragged away knowing just what it meant to be taken to the pit.

"Was that really her?" The remaining boy asked.

"I'd know those eyes anywhere Felix. That was definitely our Lilly. Our lost girl." Pan said. "So why would the shadow bring her here just to let her get killed?" Felix asked.

"I don't know. I can't feel her anymore. She lost a lot of blood already i wouldn't doubt if she's already dead." He said pondering what may have happened.

He took of into the sky to see if he could find anything about why she had been brought here or where the shadow had taken her body.

She was dropped to the ground from the mist and let out a scream. It wasn't a rough fall but in her current state anything hurt. The pain was unbearable. She began crying. The shadow again descended toward her.

"Help me please. I can't take this. Please." She begged.

"I will help you but there will be consequences. First lets help you with the pain and we can discuss more." The shadow replied.

Suddenly the pain was gone and the arrows that were impaling her were gone also. She wasn't bleeding either but she still had holes where the arrows were.  
>"What do you want with me?" She asked.<p>

"Don't move around too much. The only thing holding you together is my magic. Once the terms have been discussed we will see if you will live or die." The shadow said.

"What do you mean? Why did you bring me here if not to save me?" She asked.

"Your life is important but there is more to it. Its more than just your life at stake." He said.

"I don't understand. What more could there be than my life at stake?" She questioned.

"The life inside you of course." He replied. She thought for a moment before putting her hand on her belly. Realization had set in.

"That's right. The child you carry inside you. Now you see how your life isn't the only thing that needs saving." He told her.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

"It's very simple. Fate has a way of happening no matter what we do. This was my first part of saving your life. I brought you here from the Enchanted Forest because what happened here would have happened there instead. Here i have the ability to save you. There you and the child would have both died." He explained. She took it all in but had some questions that needed answering.

"What do i have that you want?" She asked.

"The child that you carry will be very powerful. I saved you because i couldn't let that power die." He told her.

"Why me? Why this child?" She asked.

"Because of you. The connection that you have with this island. The magic running through your blood and into the child. What you helped to create here. Your strength and energy poured into this island all those years ago made saving you and your child possible. That in turn meant that it was you and the child inside you destined to be the ones who will do what i ask." He explained.

"What exactly is it that you are asking? What do you need me and the child to do?" She asked.

"You will give birth to the one who can save this place. Pan has corrupted this island. The only thing that will save it is the child." He told her.

"So what exactly do you need from me?" She said.

"What i need from you is to agree to the terms i will set before you. The terms are what they are and you may not like all of what has to be done but know this what i set before you is not negotiable. You either accept and live or you decline and die." He said.

She panicked a bit inside at the thought of what he might want. She figured she could hear the terms and then decide.

"OK. Tell me what you need and i will decide my fate." She said strongly.

"The terms are as follows. I will save you and your child's life. The way that will be done is by replacing your child soul with my power. The power that will then live in your child will allow you to heal with the island magic." He said.

"Seems easy enough." She replied.

"There is more. When the child is born she will be taken from this land and placed back into the enchanted forest. There she will learn to control her ability so that when it comes time to save Neverland she will be strong enough to do what she must. But i must warn you with the magic of the island being what holds you together you will not be able to leave. You will have to stay here. If you were to leave, much like the water from the spring, your wounds will open and you will die. Just know that even if it is little consolation she will return." He explained.

"Is my child going to be the down fall of Pan?" She asked.

"In a way. Pan cannot know of this child. It is very important he doesn't know of the child or that you are still alive." He told her.

"I don't understand? I'm on the island? He already knows I'm here right?" She asked.

"This place is special. This is my place. A place that Pan cannot access. Anything or anyone here he cannot sense. You will be safe here." He told her.

She though about all that he had just told her. She would be able to have the child she didn't even know she was carrying until now but she would lose her as soon as she was born. She would never be able to tell her about who she was. she had one last question before deciding.

"When you take her where will she go? Who will she go to?" she asked.

"That is something i will leave up to you. I can't take all decisions from you when it comes to the child's life. However the child will be fated into training with a man called Rumpelstiltskin. He will teach the child how to use the ability. He is the only one that can given how much power it will carry. I understand that this will be hard and i don't want the child to be left to the wolves. You will be able to send a letter with the child when it goes to whoever you chose. But that will be for a later time. You have time to decide who later.

"What is your decision?" He asked

She was happy to have that choice but she knew of Rumpelstiltskin and she feared for her child. Everything she head about the man was bad. It took her only a minute to think on it and realize that anything was better that her child and herself being dead.  
>"I accept." She replied.<p>

Before she knew what had happened the black mist that had surrounded her earlier was there but this time it was moving into her body through her wounds. She could feel the power going into her body. She could feel it moving through her veins. Into her blood. Into her heart. When the black mist was all gone she felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. After a few moments she felt the power calm down. Suddenly she began to bleed again from her wounds.

"What is happening?" She yelled frightened.

"I told you. The child will be what saves you not me." He said.

Suddenly she felt a warmth in her stomach. She felt the warmth move from her stomach to the wound that went through her back. It began to heal. Then the power branched off and began to heal the shoulder wound. After a few moments she was healed.

"It is done. You can pick any of the rooms. Like the rest of the island what you think of will be created." He said.

With that he left her on her own. He knew Pan would be looking for him so he wanted to get that over with.

It had been 9 months since she was brought to Neverland. It would be any day now that she would give birth to the child. It was exciting to her but at the same time a bittersweet moment. The shadow had recruited an ex fairy that was on the island. Her name was Tinkerbell. With the shadows help she would be able to enter the shadows place for a short time to help Lilly give birth without Pan noticing. The birth of the child would cause some of the islands magics to act up. They would use that to their advantage to get her off the island. She had felt full of energy that day. She decided to get some cleaning up ready. It would be any time now and she wanted a clean place to have her. She had just been reaching for a blanket and laying it out when she felt the gush. She looked down to see the mix of fluids on the floor and on her feet. It was time. She called for the shadow. She had gotten the letter ready and the basket the child would be sent in. She also put a few mementos for the child. Along with the letter for the person she would be sent to there was a letter for the child itself when it was old enough. The letter and the mementos were placed in a locked box. When the time came she would know how to open it. In the time she had spent with the shadow he had revealed a few more things about the child's life and things that would happen. She wanted to prepare the child the best she could.

It took a while but finally it was time for her to enter the world. Tink was right there with Lilly to help her through it. The shadow had told her that Pan could feel the strange fluctuations in Neverland and he would go to help distract him. He also warned her that there would be a small window when she would need to be taken off the island so she needed to say her hello and goodbye at the same time. He would return to take her before Pan could figure out what it was.  
>It was time for her to push and it was a rough process for her. This was her first birth and she didn't know what to expect. She screamed loudly and with one last push the child was born. She was tired but she knew she had to see the child before it was gone.<p>

"It's a girl." Tink told her.

She had cut the cord and did the best she could to clean her up before handing her to Lilly. She looked down at her daughter and smiled. She was the perfect combination of herself and her father. The only thing that really stood out to her was the bright eyes. They were glowing with a white light. They faded into a bright blue. They were the combination of her eyes and the white eyes of the shadow.  
>The shadow came into the room.<p>

"Have you said your goodbyes?" He asked. She looked from him back to her daughter.

"I love you my sweet girl. We will meet again. I promise." She said.

She gave her a kiss on her forehead then handed her to Tink. Tink put her in the basked with the notes and the box. The shadow took the basket and turned to her before leaving.

"What is her name?" He asked.

"Kaiyala." Lilly said.

With tears rolling down her face the shadow left the island to take her back to the enchanted forest.

Across the island Pan awoke from a sleep at the same moment Kaiyala was born. He didn't sleep often but the strange magic in the air had made him weary. The power she released was like nothing he had ever felt before. He didn't know what it was that he had felt and it was gone as soon as it had come. He still felt tired and decided to talk to the shadow later about what that could have been. Whatever it was he would find out.  
>The shadow laid Kaiyala's basket on the steps at the door. The note visible. He made a loud knock and took off into the sky. The door opened and a man stood there. It took him a minute and he looked down. Seeing the basket he realized that there was a child in the basket. He noticed the note. He opened it read what was written there. He began to cry. He dropped to his knees with sobs. He picked up the baby who was sleeping peacefully. He looked at her face for only a moment and knew that the letter was true. This was his daughter. He cradled her in his arms and grabbed the basket. He turned and walked back into the castle closing the door behind him.<p>

The shadow watched as it happened. If only so that he could tell Lilly that she was accepted into her home. With that he sped off into the night. Back to Neverland. Back to a very angry Peter Pan. All the shadow could think about was how this little girl would bring back the true essence of the island. She would bring back his home. He wanted nothing more.

* * *

><p>I am posting this story to see if anyone would like to read the rest. This is the first chapter and back story.<p>

Please let me know what you think after reading this chapter so i know if i should continue. All reviews welcome.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1-Meeting

Chapter 1

Meeting

It had been 13 almost 14 years since that fateful day she had been brought to the door of the castle. Many things had happened in those years. She had learned how to use her power. It was a power that she had as far back as she could remember. From what her family told her she had it even before that. She was out riding for a while to clear her head after her training with Rumple. He had pushed her farther and farther lately. She was just a girl and she though she might break. She got angry and told him she was leaving for a while. She would be back but she needed a break. She had a lot to think about. Her family was planning her a grand birthday ball in the coming week so she just wanted some time to be a normal girl for once.

When she got back to the stables Rumple was there waiting for her. She ignored him until she had put her horse in his stall. He told her that his son had gone missing and he needed her help to find him. She reluctantly agreed to help. The only reason she did was because Baelfire was one of the few people who knew that she was very powerful but still treated her like a normal human being. They had followed a trail leading to a small town. They found a group of people standing in the court-yard. They were discussing setting up a search party. He told her to stay there and keep watch. He entered out into the court-yard and began yelling at the people.

"You think you can hide him from me? Where is he? Where's my son?" He yelled angrily.

"He's not here dark one. I Swear." The man standing on the pedestal pleaded.

"Don't Lie to me magic has led me to this rat hole of a town. His trail ends here in Hamilin. I know your hiding him from me." Rumple yelled.

"No..No we're not. Many of our children went missing last night. Lured from their beds by some unholy music.." The man told him.

"What kind of music?" Rumple asked.

"From a piper. Only the children could hear it. Some of them tried telling their parents but no one believed them. They were sent back to bed and this morning they were gone." He explained.

"And who was playing it?" Rumple asked.

"No one saw his face. Only a figure hidden by a pied cloak of multicolored patches. Leading the children from their homes and into the forest. Don't you see it has to be the same man who has taken your son." The man said.

"Then whoever this pied piper is he's about to play his last note." Rumple said.

He came back to her and told her to keep up. She followed.

"What are you going to do Rumple?" She asked.

"It's what we are going to do dearie. We are going to track down this piper and he will pay for taking my son." He said walking off.

She decided to sit down for a bit to figure out a plan. It didn't take long before Rumple was back from wherever he had gone. She never really bothered to ask when he walked off. She just found something else to do to keep her busy. She knew he would eventually be back. He always came back.

The ended up sitting on a roof overlooking a part of the town. They would wait until the music came and the boys left their houses. They would follow the boys to the piper and Rumple would have his revenge. They sat there for a good long while and she drifted off. She was awoken by the beautiful sound of a flute playing.

"Rumple? Do you hear that?" She asked.

He simply nodded and continued watching. She watched too but was distracted by the music. It felt like it filled her soul. She noticed as Rumple did that the boys were climbing out of their windows to the ground. It didn't take them long to catch up to the boys. They noticed a big fire burning and loud tribal like music going on. As they approached they saw the boys dancing around the fire being loud and rowdy. The pipe music had stopped until they got to the clearing. As they started toward the fire the music resumed. She felt it hit her soul again even stronger. She was mesmerized by the sound.

"What are you doing?" Rumple asked.

"I..I need to catch my breath." She lied.

"I will get Bae. If you're not there your on your own. We will meet you back at the house." He replied coldly.

She nodded before backing into the woods a bit to lean against a tree and watch. She watched as Rumple went to the piper breaking the pipe he had in his hands. She felt a moment of relief when the music stopped. But she also felt upset for some reason. He talked to the cloaked man and suddenly had a shocked look on his face as the cloaked man pulled off his hood. She noticed that he wasn't a man at all. He was a young guy. He looked to be maybe 17 or so. She watched as they started to talk. As she watched and looked at the boy she felt something. It was like her power was on over drive. It was coursing through her and making feel different. She sat down to let herself calm down. She still had a view of what was going on. They continued to talk and she had settled her power down. She saw Rumple grabbing boys when she decided she should help. She made her way to the fire but stopped dead in her tracks when she looked up and caught the eyes of the boy. She felt a strange surge run through her body. It was similar to the first but different. Stronger somehow. She didn't take her eyes off the boys eyes. His green eyes staring back into her bright blue ones. He was looking at her like he was trying to figure out what she was. He was confused but she wasn't sure why. She couldn't tell what was going on with her power but before she knew it Rumple had taken a hold of her arm and she was transported away in a red mist.

It took her a minute to realize what had happened. Rumple had transported them all back to his home. Bae and Rumple started to argue almost immediately so she made her way outside to wait. She needed the air anyway. She couldn't seem to shake the feeling she had. The look they shared still in her mind and making her power surge.

She sad outside the window listening to them argue. Before she knew it the door had swung open and Bae came charging out. Rumple came out after him.

"Just leave me alone." Bae yelled back at him.

She stood up and stopped Rumple from following him.

"I'll talk to him. He needs to calm down. I think whatever power that boy was using made him feel anxious. I know it made me feel strange." She said.

Rumple looked at her strangely. He wasn't sure what she meant by making her feel strange.

She wondered what the look he gave her was but turned from him to follow Bae.

"Just keep him safe." Rumple said going back into his home.

She chased after Bae and caught up with him a short ways into the woods.

"Why are you following me Kaia?" He said stopping.

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK." She said.

"Did he send you after me?" He asked.

"No. I told him i would come talk to you." She told him.

"I don't want to talk." He said angrily.

"Fine just listen then. Your father cares about you Bae. He wouldn't do anything that would hurt you. If he thought you were in danger you have to belive that he did what was best." She said. "Why would you think i was in danger? Why would he?"He asked.

"I have been around your family for a long time Bae. As far back as i can remember i have been here learning and training to control my power. I have seen the way he is with you. What he does is for your benefit. I know that to be the truth." She said.

"I don't understand why he wont let me leave. I just wanted some time away and the piper wasn't going to hurt me." He said.

"I don't know about that. There was something up with him." She said.

"What do you mean?" Bae asked.

"I'm not sure. There was something strange about him. I felt a power from him. A very strong power. I can't explain it but it didn't feel right." She told him.

They talked a bit more and she calmed him down getting him to agree to go home. She walked with him and they said good-bye. She told him she would be heading home. She didn't go home however. She transported herself back to Hamlin. She had to see him again. She had still not shaken the feeling that was coursing through her. She once again followed the haunting sound to the woods. She stood against a tree with her hood up just watching and listening. At first it still seemed to pull at her soul but the longer she stood there the more the music soothed her. It was like a lullaby. She was staring into the flame enjoying the music when she felt as though she was being watched. She glanced up to see the boy Rumple had called Peter staring at her. He had the same look as before. It was as though he was confused by her. He continued the music for a short while and then he stopped playing. There were around 10 boys hopping and dancing around the fire. They shouted and whooped not even noticing that he had stopped playing and was just watching her from the other side of the flames. He started his way around the fire not taking his eyes off her.

It wasn't until he got closer to where she was standing that she turned to retreat into the woods. She didn't run but she moved quickly. She stopped when she heard him yell to her.

"Wait!" He yelled.

She stood at the spot not turning around. He heart was racing. She could feel him moving closer to her. His aura was strong. She could feel the auras of people with magic but she had never felt anything like this. He moved closer to her. Talking again she felt shivers down her spine.

"Who are you Girl?" He said. She still didn't move. Still facing away and her hood covering her face she replied quickly.

"No one." She said.

She started to walk away again slowly. He quickened his pace and caught up with her. He was right beside her when she stopped again.

"What do you want?" She asked.

She turned her head and caught his eyes again. There was a feeling in her soul that was so strange to her. It was strong and powerful. It was like her soul was attracting to him. Like her soul knew him. He caught her eyes back and just looked at her not saying a word. He finally broke the silence but not her gaze.

"A name..Just your name." He said.

Stepping close to her. He was a bit taller than her. The closer he got the more the feeling grew. She could feel her power stirring inside her. As she continued to say nothing he put his hand out and touched her arm. She felt a shock from him. Her magic reacting to him. He pulled his hand away quickly realizing he had actually been shocked when he touched her. He kept her gaze.

"Please." was all he said.

"Why would i give you that. I don't even know you." She said.

"I'm Peter." He said.

She smiled at him and then vanished.

* * *

><p>This is the first chapter. This is the start of the character that the story is actually about.<p>

I will most likely be changing things about this chapter. Any ides or help is welcome as i am new to the fan story thing.

Review and let me know what you think, Feel free to pm me with ideas.


End file.
